xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilbert Effect
The Hilbert Effect is an anti-Gnosis system used to draw the Gnosis into our plane of reality, allowing us to come into contact with them, instead of them being able to interact with our plane's matter at will. In the Lower Domain, this is known as converting Gnosis from the Imaginary Number Domain to the Real Number Domain. Using Hilbert waves is proven to be one of the few ways to even attempt to attack a Gnosis. Once the Hilbert Effect has dissipated, any Gnosis previously affected will return to their state of invulnerability. The Hilbert Effect is usually only operated on spacecraft, with the purpose of dragging an entire army of Gnosis out of "limbo". Using advanced amplifiers, the waves can be spread over several thousands of kilometers, though no spacecraft has ever matched the incredible range of KOS-MOS, who can generate these waves from her person to at least one astronomical unit. The 100-Series Realians are also capable of generating these waves, but at very short ranges. Hilbert waves can also be used to disable many high-end sensors using cross-interference. This means it also affects local systems as well. Most ships have buffering which helps to prevent this in open spaces. However, when the Hilbert Effect is used without amplifiers in enclosed spaces, all sensor systems are affected, and Ether based weaponry is rendered useless. Concentrated Hilbert waves can interfere with Realian systems as well, but it appears to have no effect on humans. History The "Hilbert" from the Hilbert Effect is the name of an ancient mathematician (most likely David Hilbert). He is the person who proposed the "Hilbert Project," a project that sought circumstances in which every maxim could exist without contradiction within a system of all maxims. Math is a field of study that transforms the order of the world into language using symbols called numbers, it is a philosophy and it is a way of life. The Hilbert Effect, which has taken the name of Hilbert for itself, is surely the effect of bestowing order upon chaotic existences. It is obvious from the fact that KOS-MOS' name is "obey order strategic multipurpose system (Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation System)" that all functions were constructed based on order without contradiction. With that goal in mind development was started, and even with the occurrence of an unfortunate accident, order has been preserved and the project is continuing. At least on the surface. Shion Uzuki and the Hilbert Effect Shion Uzuki held strong hopes in the Hilbert Effect. To Shion, who continues to face the notion of death, the Gnosis were horrifying existences. As existences that give death to the self, they are not merely subjects of a realistic fear. They were symbols of terror, as the unavoidable-death itself. By physically affixing those Gnosis, and dragging them down into the same dimension as the self, there was conquest in theory. The Hilbert Effect was the sole possibility that could overcome the fear towards death. It was the only way to strike death, which is a fear that lurks within the mind, with one's own hand. For that sake, the Hilbert Effect was indispensable technology. Her hopes were expressed through enthusiasm towards the development of the Hilbert Effect that was installed in KOS-MOS. It was also an illogical zeal, performing an experiment with a life-threatening situation for the sake of conquering the fear of death, like the experiment inside the Encephalon. Episode I database A device which generates a finitely bound realm (a "sensory" realm, to be exact), to enable an inter-section with the imaginary realm. There are specific wave energies that exist in both the realms of real numbers and imaginary numbers. This device "interprets" such wave energies into a "common language," thereby allowing the physical realm to interact with the imaginary realm (the realm of Planck scales). What this means, then, is that the Gnosis, which exist outside our physical laws, can effectively be dealt with using a physical, real-world approach. Episode III database A limited perception field generation system developed as a method of reaching out from real space to interact with the Gnosis, which exist in imaginary space. It makes interaction by real-world humans possible by translating imaginary-space pulsations into a "common language" and intentionally expanding the accessible area of imaginary space (normally Planck-scale sized). This also allows the use of everyday weapons against Gnosis, who ignore the laws of physics. Usually, KOS-MOS can create a field of about 300,000 kilometers, but when using all her power, that field can expand to several million astronomical units. MOMO and 100-Series Observational Units can create a field with a range up to 100 kilometers using a special large-scale amplifier; without this device, however, they are limited to only a few hundred meters. Category:Miscellaneous